Ancient and Imperial
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Years before Japan was born, there was a female personification before him: Imperial Japan. This is the story of how her parents met, how she became the first female samurai, how she met another personification, and how she put her country before herself. There are some scenes with Japan, but I'll leave the surprise in secret.


Hetalia

Ancient and Imperial

A long time ago, four thousand five hundred and fifty-two years ago, peace reigned throughout the world. The Roman Empire kept peace with the borders of Ancient Greece, Germania, Scandinavia, and a nation two thousand years before the rest of the personifications were born: Ancient China. Unaware to any of the personifications, a nation just off the coast of present-day Korea was an island, twice the size of present-day Japan, with no personification even though people of one culture lived there. The only personifications that the island has are the wolf goddess Amaterasu and her two human daughters: Kasashi and Seikatsu.

Both daughters looked identical but there were two differences between them: Kasashi has dark brown hair and black eyes while Seikatsu has black hair and dark brown eyes. The lifespan they each have was also another difference, but not a physical difference: Kasashi has an immortal life while Seikatsu has a mortal life. Even though their lifespans are different, they both have magic within them but since Kasashi uses hers' more, the mortals started calling her a witch and she decided to make that her title.

The twins loved children so they help orphaned children find a new family to protect and love them. There was a catch though, Kasashi created a spell to help give orphans the motivation to keep hope. She called it Bitterness and made it look like a cloud made of smoke with glowing yellow eyes that can create minions and change its' form, but something went wrong. Amaterasu warned Kasashi to not use high-level magic but she didn't listen to her mother and because she is still training, her spell Bitterness escaped her control and gained its own conscious.

Since Kasashi was warned, Amaterasu didn't give her a harsh punishment but her sister instantly disagreed. Seikatsu didn't like the light punishment her mother gave her sister, so Kasashi taunted her and told her that from now on _she_ would give Kasashi her punishments. Which the raven gladly did. A bright light suddenly enveloped the brunette and she was slightly surprised but when she tried to use her magic...

Nothing happened.

"What did you do?!" Kasashi shouted as Seikatsu held a smirk on her face. "From now on, you are not allowed to use your magic without _my_ supervision or permission." The brunette stared at the raven in shock but then remembered what their deal was and complied with it, although she did curse and grumble under her breath. A month later, the punishment was suddenly lifted but there was a reason why: two orphaned siblings were trying to get through the forest and find a new family to care for them.

While Kasashi and Seikatsu were helping two siblings get through the forest, Bitterness created two minions to stop and kill them.

* * *

"Look out!" A male voice shouted as a tree flew in the air like a spiraling football. As it slammed into the growl, a pained grunt was heard a second later. "Yue!" Kasashi shouted as she and the male teenager ran toward the fallen tree. "Shio help her!" "Yue are you okay?" Shio asked as they started pulling branches. "My leg," Yue said from underneath more branches. "It's stuck." As she said that, another girl that looked exactly like Kasashi but with black hair and dark brown eyes ran up to them before suddenly turning around in fear as a loud stomp-like thud was heard.

"I've got you." Shio said as he held onto his sister. "Keep going, I'rr hord them off." The raven haired girl said as the dark brown haired one looked at her in shock before running towards her. "No. No Seikatsu, they'll kill you." Just after she said that, a dark hand moved a tree aside and the creature of the hand stared down at them. Seikatsu pulled her backpack off and handed it to the boy. "Go Shio," She said with fear creeping into her voice. "Go! I'rr be right behind you!" She ran a couple of yards before pulling out a katana, yelled "Over here!", and ran in a different direction.

"Kasashi come on." Shio said as Kasashi stared in the direction her sister ran before following the siblings.

"Stay back!" Seikatsu shouted as the two demons cornered her but she never let go of her courage. One lunged at her but she ducked and slashed at it, making it reel back in pain. "Seikatsu come on!" Shio shouted as he, Yue, and Kasashi stood at the edge of the forest. Seikatsu turned around and took a step towards them before the other demon grabbed her and threw her over its' shoulder. "SEIKATSU!" Kasashi shouted as she ran to her but was held back by Shio. "ONEE-CHAN!"

Seikatsu landed on the ground hard as her head slammed into a rock. She gasped and stared up at the starry sky before taking her final breath and closed her eyes, unaware of her mother watching her and made the biggest decision of her immortal life. All of a sudden Seikatsu's black hair turned dark brown, her gray military uniform changed into a pink-white royal robe with thin white layers on top, and when she opened her eyes: they changed from dark brown to soulless gold. Her mother had traded her mortal life for an immortal life just like her sister.

She slowly sat up and looked around before remembering what happened before and got to her feet, only to fall back to the ground. She realized that her legs were still asleep from her short death and unconsciously concentrated a lot of magic into her right hand. Somehow she got to her feet easily and looked at the ground curiously before realizing that something was in her hand.

It was a staff with three pointed gems joined together to make the staff a foot higher then herself. The staff was a silvery-gray and the joined gems glowed slightly in the moonlight. She stared at it in awe before hearing screams and remembered what she was doing before and ran to the site. Once she got there, she saw her sister, the siblings, and the two demons attacking them but were being temporarily stunned by Kasashi's spells.

"生命の力は、私にこれらの鬼を破壊する呪文を与える." She mumbled as the gems glowed a bright white and she moved her arm in an arc towards the direction of the demons and a pale multi-colored dust-like beam erupted from the gems and instantly disintegrated the demons.

"Onee-chan?" Kasashi asked as she stared at the spot where her sister was before the other suddenly disappeared and she that was the last time Kasashi had ever heard and seen Seikatsu for fifty years.


End file.
